Accessing data stored in one or more databases may be useful to a user, whether for viewing such data, for simulating changes to such data, and/or for modifying such data. However, accessing data stored in a database may be difficult for a user, especially if forced to work with an interface with which the user is not familiar. Further, various forms of database may tend to require different user skills in order to access and understand the data structures in which the data is stored in the database.